Dejarte de amar
by MaxxLD
Summary: Colection of Songfic; -Debemos terminar...- Quedo es shock, simplemente no lo creo el, mi mundo...se va


Dejarte de amar [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation and Warner Bros records

(Digimon y el contenido lírico de la Canción no me pertenecen)

Nunca pensé ser la novia de mi mejor amigo, amo todo de el, desde las hermosas carisias que me regala sin previo aviso, las bellas miradas que nos mandamos en el salón de clases, los dulces besos que nos damos cuyo única e inconfundible señal es un brillo especial en nuestros ojos; así es mi relación contigo, y por nada del mundo la cambiaria.

_Me siento en una forma perfecta  
Nunca tuve una decisión que hacer  
Me choqué con tu ola alta  
Ni siquiera luché_

Por las noches en las que me siento sola deseo con todo mi corazón que ti estés ahí, pese a que la desilusión es grande, los deseos de un beso tuyo son lo que me dan fuerzas para soportar la soledad de la oscura noche.

_Navegué a través de tu atmósfera  
Cerré mis ojos y me lancé ahí  
No vi el problema  
Y no me preocupé_

_Flashback_

_-¿Dónde esta T.K. Davis?_

_-no lo se Kari, pero aquí estoy yo._

_-gracias pero necesito decirle algo muy importante._

_-lo que le puedes decir a el me lo puedes decir ami._

_-no, por que es algo muy importante._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-es algo que he guardado desde hace mucho._

_-yo he estado a tu lado desde hace mucho._

_-pero no como T.K._

_-solo por que lo conoces 3 años mas que ami._

_-si._

_-igual te puedo amar._

_-pero yo a ti no._

_-¿es tan pesado aceptar mis sentimientos?_

_-no Davis pero… no puedo._

_Davis respiro profundo-esta en la cancha de basquetbol._

_-gracias-respondió Kari, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-de nada._

_Kari salio corriendo hacia las canchas del gimnasio buscando a su amigo para decirle lo que su corazón había guardado perfectamente bien hasta ese día en que el amor hacia su mejor amigo era incontenible._

_-¡T.K.!-grito Kari al llegar al gimnasio._

_-aquí no esta Kari-contesto Ken._

_-lo siento, ¿no lo has visto?_

_-dijo que tenia que llegar temprano a su casa._

_-¿Cuánto tiene que se fue?_

_-hace unos cinco minutos._

_-gracias-dijo Kari y salio corriendo de ahí, como loca buscaba por todas partes, cualquier señal de el, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio o su simpática e inocente cara, pero en todo la escuela no existía la minima señal de el, rápidamente recordó que después de clases le gustaba tomar un helado a las orillas del parque central, pese a lo tarde que fuera no podía regresar a su casa sin antes probar la frescura de su helado favorito._

_-espero que sigas ahí-suplico la chica corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar donde su amigo recién había pagado su helado._

_-gracias señor._

_-de nada T.K., ¿mañana te veo?_

_-eso espero._

_-jajaja._

_-adiós._

_-¡T.K.!_

_-¿si señor?_

_-yo no fui, es la joven con la que aveces vienes._

_-¿Kari?_

_-ella._

_-¿Dónde esta?_

_-viene corriendo._

_-gracias-T.K. corrió para alcanzar a su hasta ahora amiga._

_-¿Dónde te metiste?-pregunto en forma de regaño._

_-¿disculpa?_

_-¿Dónde estabas T.K.?-pregunto jadeando._

_-jugando basquetbol, tu mejor que nadie saber que siempre estoy ahí._

_-pero esta vez no estabas ahí._

_-mama llamo y me dijo que me quería ahí lo mas pronto posible._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-ya veo, tu también lo olvidaste._

_-¿Qué olvide?_

_-¿Qué día es hoy Kari?-pregunto su mejor amigo triste y cabizbajo._

_-martes._

_-¿Qué fecha?-interrogo con unas lágrimas a flor de piel._

_-10 de marzo…dijo sin importancia pero al cado de los segundos sus ojos se tornaron asombrados-¡discúlpame!-pidió-lo olvide completamente-se excuso y luego lo abrazo._

_-¿Cómo olvidaste mi cumpleaños?_

_-es que con tanto alboroto en mi mente y corazón no recordé la fecha mas importante de este mes._

_-lo peor es que viene de mi mejor amiga, inclusive Davis me dio un abrazo._

_-discúlpame, no quería, sabes que para mi eres muy importante._

_-eso creía pero ya veo que no._

_-aun lo eres._

_-basta Kari, no lo quieras solucionar, se que estas enamorada de alguien._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_-me lo dijiste hace un momento, "Mi mente y corazón", ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar?_

_-tu regalo._

_-¿Qué?... si estas hablando de un helado ya me lo compre._

_-no, la otra cosa que significan esas palabras son tu regalo-Kari se acerco lentamente a los labios de T.K., este no se movía, solo sentía una gran emoción en la boca del estomago, aun mayor que un niño que despierta en navidad para abrir sus regalos, aun mayor que esperar las vacaciones e ir a la playa incluso mayor que tener cerca al amor de su vida, pues eso ya era un hecho-feliz cumpleaños-Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos después del beso._

_-gracias._

_-tengo otro regalo para ti-dijo Kari con un rubor mas notable._

_-¿cual es?_

_-¿quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Kari con cierto temor mientras de jugueteaba las manos, T.K. se acerco a ella y en un susurro al oído le contesto._

_-es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida… si._

_No puedo dejarte de amar  
No puedo hacer eso  
No importa como lo intente  
No puedo darme la vuelta  
Alguien que me amó también  
Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa que tenga_

Desde entonces muchas cosas buenas nos han pasado, aunque Tai no este de acuerdo del todo, pero mientras nos amemos romperemos cualquier barrera, nada nos ara separarnos, es algo que es mayor que nosotros y mayor que cualquier persona, eso es el amor, yo lo amo y el me ama, mientras tengamos eso no me importa nada.

_Pero no puedo dejarte de amar  
Oh, porque lo quiero  
No puedo dejar de amarte  
No puedo hacerlo  
Nunca lo logro  
Porque lo quiero_

Rechazo por mis amigas los he tenido, ¿pero como saber que a ellas también les gustaba T.K.?, aunque el mismo me ha dicho que ellas no son mis amigas, que si realmente lo fueran me hubieran felicitado, el dolor es algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada pero lo soporto por el, por que se que la minima muestra de dolor de mi parte es suprimida por una hola de inmenso amor de su parte, que la mas pequeña de las raspaduras es bañada en besos para aliviar el supuesto dolor.

La lagrima mas pequeña es limpiada por su tersa mano, la desilusión es erradicada por sus tantas formas de amar, soy masoquista, me gusta el dolor pero solo por que se que el lo alivia con sus miles formas de besar.

_Pero esta cosa que no puedo cambiar  
Casi que me gusta el dolor  
Lleva tu tatuaje como una mancha  
Me llevará por siempre  
Desvanecer_

Espero impaciente que salgas de tu clase de Química, me encuentro aquí parada afuera del salón

a-12 falta poco para que salgas, la misma emoción que sentía cuando nuestro amor estaba callado la siento ahora que es un hecho, se que jamás me dejaras que estaremos juntos toda la vida por que fuimos elegidos para amarnos.

_No puedo dejarte de amar  
No puedo hacer eso  
No importa como lo intente  
No puedo darme la vuelta  
Alguien que me amó también  
Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa que tenga_

Por fin sales de clases, mi corazón se exalta al ver esos rubios cabellos que son acomodados por tus dedos, tus ojos cerrados no indican otra cosa que cansancio, siempre te han aburrido las matemáticas y química, las formulas te hartan, pero ami me encanta verte así… pero algo nada común en ti me hace notar que algo esta pasando… corro hacia ti, tienes tus ojos rojizos como si hubieras llorado mucho, una lagrimas quieren salir de esos hermosos ojos azules pero rápido son recogidas por la manga de tu camisa.

_No puedo dejarte de amar  
No puedo hacer eso  
No importa como lo intente  
No puedo darme la vuelta  
Alguien que me amó también  
Puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa que tenga_

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es T.K.?

-debemos terminar…

_Siempre hay tiempo para otros sueños  
¿Porqué deberíamos borrar estas cosas?..._


End file.
